flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13' ---- Hiddenshade nodded, seating himself beside the kits as he watched the couple leave.---- Duskpaw let out a heavy sigh, grief filling his amber gaze. Silverstar 17:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight walked out of the medicine den, seeing Birchtail and Cardinalblaze leaving. The Song Of Silence 17:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw sat with his shoulders slumped beside Flamestar's body. I really liked her, she was pretty, strong, and a great mentor....Why StarClan, why...?Silverstar 17:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight sat beside him. "If I could, I would have died instead if her."she whispered. The Song Of Silence 17:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail's pelt bristled nervously as he walked out of camp. He stared at the ground, his tail dragging along the grass as he padded forward. He didn't want to seem to nervous or scared, but inside, he was excited, but missed his leader. Flamestar 22 17:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "We kinda did die." Duskpaw sighed, his head low and eyes now closed as he whimpered quietly.Silverstar 18:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I know, but it isnt fair that she died and we got to live."Cloudflight mewed. The Song Of Silence 18:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly." He whimpered, shaking his head slowly as he touched his nose to Flamestar's bloody pelt. How could StarClan be so cruel to him?Silverstar 18:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I owe Flamestar more than I owe any cat."Cloudflight sighed, full of grief."She welcomed me to FlameClan when I was half-starving." The Song Of Silence 18:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw flattened his ears. "I'' owe her more than anyone. She captured my heart, and trained me into the best warrior I could possibly be. She was always there for me..."'Silverstar' 18:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I know she was your hero, and you really looked up to her. Im sure she'll walk in your dreams."Cloudflight promised. The Song Of Silence 18:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw shook his head slowly, holding back tears. "No she won't, I was just an apprentice to her, one of her many. She'll walk in other cat's dreams before me, she had no connection to me, but I had a connection to her..."'Silverstar' 18:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "She'll see us from StarClan."whispered Cloudflight."She'll know how much you loved her." The Song Of Silence 18:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever," Duskpaw let out a mournful sigh before laying beside Flamestar's cold body, touching his nose to her pelt.'Silverstar' 18:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight couldn't think of anything else to say to the apprentice, so she murmured some words to Flamestar's body. The Song Of Silence 18:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade frowned at his younger brother, letting out a heavy sigh. ''Duskpaw will really be effected by this...StarClan, give him strength.Silverstar 18:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight gazed down at Stormwillow, who lay in the middle of the camp. "StarClan, save Stormwillow..." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 18:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit wandered away from Hiddenshade, gazing at Flamestar's corpse with round, blue eyes. "Flame...star...?" N-No! She can't be dead, she can't be, she was going to mentor me! The young tom dropped to the ground, grieving.Silverstar 18:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight remembered herself as a loner with Casey, hungry and weak. Flamestar was a gift from StarClan to her, though when she was a loner, she had no idea what StarClan was. The Song Of Silence 18:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "It'll be okay," Murmered Blossomstripe, wrapping her tail around Stormkit. "She lived a good life, and lead the Clan well." Flamestar 22 18:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight stared in shock at Stormwillow, whose normally gray pelt was stained red. The Song Of Silence 18:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sat down, shaking, beside Flamestar's body. "She welcomed me into this Clan, too," she whispered. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, his head held how, made his way over to Duskpaw, nudging his brother. "C'mon Duskpaw, get up..." Duskpaw refused, his eyes full of pain as he gazed up at his brother. "...Other cats would like to mourn for her too, Duskpaw."Silverstar 19:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan